


Pockets

by LotharWinchester



Series: 100 Fanfiction Collection [19]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Implied Pairing, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: Mason makes a fateful mistakePrompt: have a character empty their pockets. From the falloutocprompts blog on tumblr
Relationships: Mason/Sole Survivor (Fallout)
Series: 100 Fanfiction Collection [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150304





	Pockets

“Empty them.” Mason growled as their Overboss stood before him.

“What?” 

“Empty you pockets.” Mason motioned to the two back members beside the Overboss. Each one grabbed an arm and forced the person in question into the table in front of them. 

“I don’t-“ the Overboss started to struggle against the from grip.

“Shut up.” One of the men under an elephant mask growled.

Mason glanced at the items that slowly appeared on the table. Saw and Riptide had served underneath him as guards for years. He trusted their judgement.

“There’s a rumor going around about you, Boss.” Mason hissed as he tried to keep his emotions in line. “ ‘bout you leading a slave uprising.” He stood and approached the interrogation table. “ that you had a map of where to bring them through my territory.”

Riptide put the knife always hidden on the Overboss on the table. What followed made him falter a moment before he motioned for both men to knock the Overboss to their knees. The ring they had from the vault glinted in the light of the sun. A few pieces of gum and some atoms followed.

“It’s not here, Mason.” Saw’s voice wavered “Nisha and Mags lied.”

Mason looked down at the Overboss’ rigid back. Their injured knees had started to bleed onto the ground. The injuries they’d sustained protecting him in Animal Kingdom. 

Mason wanted desperately to lift them up and stim their legs to help like he had the night before. He wanted to apologize for believing that lying bitch Nisha, for ever doubting their loyalty to the Pack, and their loyalty to him. 

“Let the Boss up.” Mason returned to the Overboss’ line of sight and met the glare and pain visible in their eyes. “Give ‘em the stims.” 

  
  


Once the stims took effect, the Overboss slowly pocketed their belongings. “ I have never lied to you Mason,” their voice held firm even as they slowly stood on their own. “Remember that the next time you have your Pack kidnap me from Fizztop.” 

Mason sank into his throne and watched the Overboss leave. 


End file.
